


Redemption

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: The last moments of Lee's life.





	Redemption

_“You don’t owe anything to anybody.” “Except to myself.”_

He steps out, behind Hilario and the other men he has freed.

He sees them throwing themselves at Calvera’s men, with sticks and stools and bare hands, and others slowly beginning to follow their example, with machetes and spades and axes. Better late than never. He glimpses Chico’s girl and a few other women joining the battle and is pleased. Now Chris and the others – his comrades – are no longer fighting alone.

He is standing up straight, long-forgotten strength and pride flowing through him, when the shotgun bullet smashes into his stomach and slams him against the wall of the house.

As he slides down to his knees, through the bursts of unbearable pain tearing through his guts, he just wishes that he had a little more time. To see the fight to the end. To stand with his comrades and with the Mexicans who had told him that only the dead are without fear. To rediscover the taste of dignity.

Never mind. Life, the life rushing out of him, has at last given him something good. Late, but better that than never. His last breath is quiet, long, and sweet.


End file.
